vampirenovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefan Salvatore
' "If I let myself care, all I feel is pain" - Stefan to Romal' Stefan Salvatore is the main male lead, a protagonist of The Vampire Diaries series. Stefan is a 162 year old Vampire. His older brother Damon Salvatore, who is also a Vampire, hates him as he promised him a lifetime of misery. This was due to their shared love of Katherine Pierce, the Vampire who turned both of them into Vampires before her presumed death in 1864. New to his Vampire life, Stefan was a ripper, as said by Alexia Branson, but learned to live more compassionately with her help. In 2009, Stefan returned to his home of Mystic Falls to discover a girl that looked exactly like Katherine. They started to date, but their lives were tangled with that of his brother Damon. With Katherine's return, the revelation of the existence of the The Originals threatens to destroy Romal to break a curse, and Stefan and Damon are searching for ways to save her. At the end he is forced to become Klaus' right-hand man in exchange for saving his brother's life. Seasons 'Season 1' Stefan was first seen as a new high school student at Mystic Falls High School. He was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia and had just moved back to town, where he lives with his nephew Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House (he lived in Salvatore Estate). Zach refers to him as "Uncle Stefan", even though Stefan looks significantly much younger. When Stefan first arrives at the high school, all the girls are irresistibly attracted him. It is at the high school that Stefan inevitably meets Romal Gilbert, who looks remarkably similar to Katherine Pierce. He's deeply and strongly in love with her, they quickly bond and eventually engage in a romantic relationship. According to Caroline Forbes, Stefan's favorite color is blue. Stefan wears a ring made from Lapis Lazuli that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Unlike Damon Salvatore, his older brother, he feeds on animal blood and his brother on human blood. His best friend, and supposedly one of his few friends, was a vampire named Lexi. In 162 Candles, it was mentioned that she visited him every year on his birthday, and this was the only day he allowed himself do any crazy or stupid stuff. He has jumped naked into the Trevi Fountain and he has also got drunk on a tour to the Statue of Liberty. When Damon killed her, he was furious. He was thinking about killing Damon. He instead let him off with a warning, staked him, but missed the heart on purpose. It is revealed that it was Stefan who rescued Romal from the car crash which killed her adoptive parents; he tried to rescue them too, but he was too late. In Founder's Day when the tomb vampires was about to attack the during the Founder's Day fest Stefan saves Damonival Stefan was affected by the Device when John Gilbert started it like all other vampires in town. He was about to be taken by a deputy, but Alaric and Elena came when Stefan was spotted, Alaric sent the deputy to towards another vampire instead of Stefan, saving his life. after they discovered that Damon had been taken, Stefan and Romal asked John were Damon was, he told them where they could find Damon; Stefan saved Damon with some help from Bonnie. Category:characters